The invention relates to splints.
The effectiveness of the Thomas splint with fixed traction as a first aid measure in fractures of the femur, is proven by its persistence as an item of standard equipment for more than half a century. The Thomas splint, when properly applied, provides a reliable and most useful means of reducing the pain and distress of transport, the extent of shock, the likelihood of soft tissue damage, and the incidence of fat embolism. However, despite the proven effectiveness of the splint, its safe and proper application envisages many difficulties to which a multitude of modifications bears eloquent witness. One of the major disadvantages is, of course, that it is necessary to find Thomas splints which will fit the limb of a particular human being in that, at present, the splints being kept within rigid ring sizes, it is necessary to provide right or left siding; the length must be variable; and it is necessary to provide varying obliquity of the ring. With the fixed sizes as at present provided this, in effect means, for each patient, a new Thomas splint must be made or, at best, a close fit utilized (when found) with its attendant disadvantages.